An Unexpected Discovery
by Lileth Nightengale
Summary: The Master of the Phantomhive house hold has been acting strange lately... I wonder what he's up to now. WARNING! Mpreg, smut, and flustered servants ahead! I own nothing. Evil!Pervy!Claude
1. Chapter 1-It began with a scream

**Hello everyone! It's me, Raven. So anyway, the reason I'm posting this is because as those of you who have partially read/are following my story Candles, have most likely noticed I haven't posted anything until recently. So, as an apology, I have written a cute little Cielois+baby bump one shot for you all. Also, this is in no way related to candles, Ciel wasn't raped, Bassy is still the cat loving son of a bitch we all love, Claude is still an ass, and Grell is nowhere to be seen. Anyway, please forgive the horrible half smut in this, it's my first scene ever.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

(**SEBASTION'S POV)**

As I was cleaning up what was left of the terrible trio's disaster of the day, I heard a loud moan coming from my master's room, the Earl of the Phantomhive household to be precise.

He had been acting strange lately, he was avoiding me when ever possible, only calling on me to help him clean the vomit that was splattered down his once a clean, pearl white sleeping shirts and had been asking for some very strange sweets.

Yes, even I, a demon, believe that they are strange. Like last night he asked for PICKLE ECLARES!

Anyway, two months ago my young master demanded I call the doctor. So, as ordered, I summoned the doctor and directed him to my master's chambers.

Apparently, Bochan had commanded him not to tell me anything other than what was absolutely necessary. He began to rapidly gain weight, which still worries me slightly. No matter how many sweets he had eaten before had never affected him like this.

I never did figure out what my master was ill with which surprised me, as I have always been able to decipher things that I needed to find the answer to, and after all, my master, no matter how wise, devious, and clever he may be, he is after all, only a human.

So, I became extremely curious and slightly worried for my young masters well being, I immediately began to scale the way to the young lords room, and I would have if not for the thrice damned doorbell.

"What excellent timing..." I grumbled sarcastically in my head.

I then vowed to myself that I would kill the unfortunate and rude person that dared get in the way of me checking on my master.

I opened the door prepared to bite their head off, literally of corse, and sporting a look only a pissed off demon could wear and get away with it, until I saw none other than Claude Faustus standing stiffly in the threshold.

Just Fucking Lovely.

"May I ask what you are doing here Claude." I questioned in my formal butler tone.

"My master is missing, I was wondering if you had seen him as of late." Claude responded, showing no emotion through his blank mask.

I was about to reply when a scream suddenly resounded off the walls of the manor. Claude and I shared a glance before both of us began running full speed ahead toward young master Ciel's room.

I wasn't exactly sure how Claude knew his way to my masters room, but I would probably have time to ask questions later.

And, let's be honest here, I'm was not sure I really wanted to know.

As we reached the room, another loud scream emanated from the room. However, before I could throw the doors to my masters bedroom chambers off it's hinges, much to my frustration, irritation, and all around displeasure, Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka came tumbling, thumping, and crashing down the hall, knocking over quite a few very expensive things that I had only managed to finish picking up a matter of minutes ago.

"What's going on Sebastian!" cried Finny in a voice that was a bit too high for his age.

Bard also added his two cents by commenting, "And What's 'e doin' 'ere!".

I growled in frustration.

"1. I was about to find out when you bumbling idiots showed up, 2. Alois Trancy is missing. Now, Shut up!".

With that the moans picked up, and I slammed the doors open without a second thought. I quickly regretted my decision, and began to really wish I had had enough sense to knock...

** (CIEL'S POV)**

"Ciel..." A voice whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes sleepily to find my slightly blurry lover and the father of my child, Alois Trancy. He looked down at me with an adoring gaze, his eyes focusing on my abdomen.

It had been 2 months since I told him I was pregnant, and he was still getting over his shock. Though, I don't really blame him, how was I suppose to react to being a "Mum". Honestly, I almost murdered the poor doctor when I found out.

I mean, I always thought I wound be long dead before I even had the opportunity to think about having children, let alone consider the possibly of carrying the children MYSELF, after all it SHOULD HAVE BEEN IMPOSSIBLE, but then again when has anything been impossible in my life.

"How are you and the little one, love?" The blond whispered softly, a stupid grin gracing his face, lovingly nuzzling the bump that had just barely itself know on my belly, savoring his time with his unborn child. However, both my love and I knew that wouldn't last for long with the demon with the ever growing curiosity always popping in at the most random of moments.

"Mushy sod." I muttered softly under my breath, smiling slightly down at my over affectionate love.

Yes, I, Ciel Phantomhive, actually smiled and said I have the capability to love even though my heart and all emotions other than hate, pride, anger, frustration, and arrogance have long frozen over. Gee, that didn't sound hypocritical at all...

I guess you could call it "A snowball's chance in hell", no pun intended.

"The brat and I are fine, though I am slightly worried about a nosey someone who shall not be named." I stated slightly irritated, thinking of my butler who seemed to always be up in my business lately.

Now, before you say anything, yes I know I could just simply order the stupid demon to not put his nose in places where it should not be shoved and tell him to bugger off but I can't do that. No, the idiot would realize that he was on to something and get even more suspicious.

We can't have that now, can we.

Anyway, I was then startled from my musings by a certain blond began kissing my abdomen and sliding downward on my body.

*sigh* I should have known I wouldn't make it through the evening without repeating the process in which the child who had recently claimed my stomach as it's home for god knows how long, came to exist.

Not that I minded in the least of corse.

**(Oh god, first time writing smut! Please don't kill me! Innocent ones scroll down quickly!)**

He gently began to unbutton my sleeping shirt, licking every inch of skin as it was exposed, occasionally throwing a small nip or bite into the mix, making me flush a bright crimson.

Once he was finished he threw the annoying, useless piece of cloth out of my line of sight to some unknown place on the floor.

He reached up to pluck and play with my nipples with practiced expertise, absolutely loving the wonton moans that fell from my lips.

He growled when I pressed my chest towards him, pushing himself up to look eye to eye with me before capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

His tongue pushed itself between my lips and teeth toward my own, trying to coax it to play.

I threw my arms around his neck and willingly submitted to his kiss. I moaned loudly when he gently stroked my tongue with his.

Unfortunately, the need for oxygen soon made our lips part, leaving us panting, trying to catch our breath from the soul stealing kiss.

Well, I was anyway, Alois had other plans.

He dived down to my pale, exposed neck and attached his mouth there, sucking then nipping the creamy skin, before lovingly soothing it with his tongue, leaving his mark for the world to see, claiming me as his.

Arrogant brat. Shouldn't the child inhabiting my stomach be enough proof that I belong to someone.

Apparently not.

Other than that he did not realize that it was difficult to hide love bites from your supernatural butler from another dimension. It also wasn't exactly easy to slip into your maid's room and steal her makeup without being caught by one servant or another.

The older boy began to move down until he was level with my chest again. He plucked at my nipples, smirking at the whimpering noises that left my throat. He lapped at the one on the right for a few seconds then slowly moved down, leaving open mouthed kisses along my abdomen.

He eventually reached my pelvic area, swiftly grabbing hold of my manhood and giving a few good pumps before letting go and smirking up at me.

"Are you ready Earl Phantomhive?" he asked me lecherously.

Not waiting for my reply, he reached up over me and pulled out the drawer, shuffling his hand around in an attempt to find our bottle of oil that was used solely for this purpose alone.

He grabbed it, quickly shaking the oil from its confinements and coating his fingers in it.

With out any warning, he pushed his middle finger inside me then crooking it so it hit what we labeled as my "special place", causing me to scream.

I glared at him icily shortly before throwing my head back and moaning Alois' name as he drove another finger into my all to willing entrance.

After shoving two other fingers into my ass shortly, he removed all four of them and once again reached for the bottle of oil he had temporarily disposed of earlier, he poured more of the liquid into his hand and smoothing it down his erection.

He sat up on his knees and grabbed my hips, lining up with my entrance.

He looked up at me once more for my permission before slamming home, once again drawing a scream from my throat.

He began quickly pistoning his hips, driving into over and over again knowing I could handle it, even in my now so called "delicate" state.

I had just began to feel the heat in my stomach coil when my chamber door without warning burst open, startling Alois to a stop on top of me and making him pull me toward his chest in which I assume was a protecting manner.

I looked to the door way only to see my entire staff plus one Claude Faustus in the door way all either looking like they were about to pass out in shock or, in Mey-rin's case, arousal.

I growled in annoyance.

"This is not going to be enjoyable is it..." I thought sarcastically as Finny started crying from confusion.

So much for a nice night with my lover.

**Well there you have it. A cliff hanger. Please do't throw dead things at me. Consider this your late Valentine's gift from me. If you guys request it enough, I will continue this. If you want to continue it yourself and post it, go right on ahead. I'd love to see some of the stuff you come up with.**

**Chao,**

**Raven**


	2. Chapter 2- A Grudged Explanation

**Alright humans, I'm back! I have finals after spring break so here we go. I'll tell you at the end of May if you will be receiving more updates next season, or if I will be still slaving away over text books... we shall see. So, after many, many requests in reviews and/ or P.M.s, I have decided to continue the story. Don't blame me if it sucks Hitler's balls... (Idk :P)**

**Now then, enjoy my pretties...**

**P.S. This features pedo-Claude, you have been warned.**

~~~_**Ciel's POV~~~**_

I glared menacingly at the band of servants that were staring at my lover and I in blatant shock.

"Leave," I growled, "Leave and don't come back until I deem your presence necessary...,"I looked away from the other beings at the door and stated melancholy,"It would seem that I, WE owe you all an...," I swallowed my pride,"an explanation."

I looked up again and barked, "Now leave my bloody room!"

My human servants scrambled to leave the room, pushing, shoving, and climbing over one another to escape my wrath. Inside my own head I smirked.

Our butlers took a bit longer to leave, both trying to wrap their heads around what the hell had just happened and trying to keep a forceful and strong grasp on that infamous composer of theirs.

Once they closed the door behind them, I sighed in relief and collapsed back against the chest of my lover. I was slightly disappointed to find that Alois' erection had diminished and was lying limp between his thighs.

"Ciel, should we go ahead and get dressed or make them wait." the blond asked, reaching up to my ear and brushing back one of the any blue-black locks of my hair.

I sighed again.

''It would be unwise to continue, they would just barge in again and I don't know about you, but I prefer that they never see us naked again. I don't like being interrupted." I responded calmly, lifting the white linen sheets from our bodies and tentivly climbed out, searching the bedroom floor for our garments.

I picked up my underwear and looked behind me to see my lover shamelessly and openly staring at my bum. I hastily pulled up the garments before throwing his at my blond.

"Hurry up, and stop staring at me like I'm the last good chunk of meat at a buffet." I grumbled, pulling on my nightshirt. I felt my lovers body come to behind me, however I wasn't expecting him to dare stop me from getting dressed.

"No shame in continuing what we started love." he whispered lustfully in my ear while rubbing his renewed erection against my now clothed bum.

I sighed and backed him up until the back of his legs hit the bed.

"You really have absolutely no shame, you know that, right?" I muttered in a slightly annoyed voice and pulled his cock into my mouth to relieve my lecherous lover.

~~~Sebastain POV~~~

Once leaving my master's room, our entire group stayed silent on the way to a guest room a few rooms away, considering the fact that they might want finish what they started.

We all gathered around in the moderately sized room and collapsed on our rear ends on various surfaces. I slumped into a chair and stared off into the distance, trying to figure out how I had not noticed that my master had a bed mate.

After about 10 minutes of waiting around uncomfortably, I cleared my throat to bring everyone's attention to me.

"Well," I muttered uncomfortably,"It would seem that the young master has a pardner...", I spoke trying to break the silence in the room.

Finny sniffed.

"What exactly was the young master doing?," he asked tentavly," I don't understand what was happening, was it bad?..." he began to wind the hem of his shirt around his finger to show his uncertainty.

"I'll explain it to ya' la'er, Finny. We have more important matter on our hands." Bard explained.

I coughed to return the conversation to the main topic.

"Yes, It would seem that my highness is having ... relations with the earl of Phantomhive," it was Claude speaking this time,"Personally I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary until tonight, seeing that I usually check on him once he is asleep."

He turned his head in my direction and looked at me with his left eyebrow raised ," Michalis, have you seen anything odd that would have clues to what lead to this?"

"No, not really. He has been vomiting a lot in the morning recently, which he only does when he is ill, and he is gaining weight quite rapidly lately." I said with obvious confusion in my voice.

I had pondered many hours about my master's mysterious illness but I could come up with practically nothing a male could have.

I saw the spider butler's eyes widen in shock, most likely thinking the same thing as I. The rest of us servants were just plain clueless.

I could fell my master call for me through the contract symbol and I motioned for everyone to come on. We were to meet him in the study.

When we got there we saw both of the young earls dressed in their night smocks, my young master curled up in the blond childs lap.

There was a number of chairs around the room and he signaled for us each to find a chair and sit in front of the desk.

We eventually all got seated, Mey-rin may or may not have dropped her chair at least 3 times but I digress.

We waited for one of them to speak.

" So," my young master began,"I can assume that by this point you have figured out that Alois and I are lovers." he said calmly while burrowing his head deeper into the other young man's chest.

We all nodded, the humans gaining a crimson blush on their cheeks from the memory from earlier, myself and Claude just sitting there with unreadable looks on our faces.

"I see," he muttered dejectedly, turning his face away from us,"I suppose I should also inform you of my rather recent aliment...," he sighed," I'm pregnant."

With this I felt my world go fuzzy and my vision began to fade in and out in shock. I clasped my hands over my face, leaned forward, and growled. How? HOW!? How did I not notice any of this at all? Sure I had had suspicions but ... urg, my head hurt thinking about it.

I sat up and looked to my right to see Finny looking excited about the prospect of having a baby to take care of, Bard looking like he had just been hit in the fore head with a shovel, Tanaka just spoke his usual catch phrase, and got a worried look on his face, and Mey-rin had a bloodied nose and a shimmer of excitement in her eyes.

The latter worried me.

I looked over to Claude to see that his eyes had gone their demonic shade of red and he had a hungry look in his eyes. He licked his lips. He was fucking salivating!

I was, in short, infuriated.

Disgusted. Agitated. I felt my hatred for the demon that been born so, so long ago come rushing to the surface again. I had let the burning loathing for the hell spawn beside me turn into nothing more than a petty rivalry.

This was not acceptable.

I could tell he wanted all three of the young ones to become his feast. He had the right to only one, but that would soon be taken away from him. I could tell that my master loved the stupid brat who's lap he sat in. I could see that he cherished the small babe that lay in his womb.

I couldn't let that piece of filth harm my master in anyway, that included emotionally. The soul I once wanted to devour was changing. It was gaining sweetness, even I could agree that it needed that to add more flavor. My master's heart was so bitter, maybe it could be fixed.

On any account, the gold eyed monstrous creature next to me would never intervene with my young lords happiness and life. Either that or I would die trying to prevent that from ever happening.

Prepare for hell, you spider loving son of a bitch.

**~~~Claude's POV~~~**

**!WARNING! SICK THOUGHTS COMING THROUGH! RUN IF YOU DON'T WANT A BAD TASTE IN THE BACK OF YOUR THROAT FOR THE NEXT SEVERAL DAYS! **

So, succulent. The small childs' soul was already developing in its bearer's belly. It smelled intoxicating. I could feel my member lengthen. How delightful.

I wonder what the babe will look like. Will it in herit it's mother's grey blue hair, or it's sire's blond locks? Ciel's dark saphire orbs or Alois' crystal ones?

My master, Ciel, and the child were wrapped up in a little bow covered package. Three for the price of one? How convenient. I chuckled in my mind.

I could fell the detestation rolling off the other butler in waves. A boastful smirk made itself known on my face.

Take your best shot Michalis, we both know who will win when the final gong is sounded.

**Well, I hope your proud of yourselves. You turned a one-shot into a story. There is absolutely no way I'm leaving this like this. You turned this into an actual thing. Still, continuations are open. I'd love to read the things you guys write.**

**Tell me what you think. Adore it? Despise it? Inform me via the little box down below. **

**Review plz**

**Kisses and Hugs,**

**Raven**


	3. Chapter 3-The Cabin in the Woods

******Hello mah babies! How are you? I'm going to go ahead and warn you that Sebastian may sound a little bit sexist in a part of this chapter but he is not. Hannah is simply a lower class demon than both Claude and Sebby and there for, would not beat either in a serious physical fight. So, now that that's out of the way, TO THE CHAPTER!**

*******raises curtain***

**-********Ciel's POV-**

It was currently 2 1/2 months after what the Phantomhive household now calls the "Incident".

My engagement with Elisabeth had been labeled as invalid, on the terms that she would be able to baby sit my little one. My child is going to be just like her if I was not careful.

It would be an understatement to say that the manor was in disorder, for it was in complete chaos!

The entire Trancy household had moved in , naturally, the babies' room's construction was being kept from me so I was pissed about that, I was having awful mood swings, the queen was trying to set my unborn child into a betrothal contract, I was developing breasts, I had to pee every hour, supposedly I was larger than what I should be at my stage of pregnancy, my babe was playing ball with my organs, and I couldn't do the bloody paper work for Funtom.

So long story short, I was less than pleased.

So here I am, sitting out in the garden with my lover and father to my little one, sipping in spiced hot chocolate which was mixed pickle juice, and trying to teach him how to do paper work the correct way. He was trying, I'll give him that, but it was still frustrating to me that after at least 7 trys on the same form, he still couldn't get it right.

He pushed the stack of parchment in my direction to check them over. I was about to correct him on the spelling of the word "inconsiderate", when we heard furious shouting coming from in front of the manor. We stood, or in my case tried to, seeing that my blond haired bed mate had to help me stand.

He picked me up, with a small amount of difficulty on his part, and we walked through the manor until we reached the front. What awaited us was terrifying.

In front of my home was an enormous mob.

All of them screaming at us, telling us that we were unnatural, putrid disgusting things, calling us fags and a "parasite that should be exterminated". They cried that any children that were formed out of our union should be gutted and hung up like common swine.

I was horrified, scared for the first time in who knows how long. I felt my eyes tear up and I collapsed clutching my expanded belly to try and shield my little one from their hurtful words and threats, and began sobbing in distress as a pastor stepped out from the mass of bodies and began to chant his cursed prayers over my family home.

I was outraged, which there for caused me to sob harder.

It was so humiliating.

Damn hormones.

******~~~Alois' POV~~~**

When we walked outside of the house, I honestly didn't know what to think. They were so _angry, so furious _for absolutely no good reason that I could see.

I was positive that both my Ciel and I could take the slander that was thrown at our own persons but when they began to insult and threaten our unborn child and any other babes that we could potentially have in the future, I was about ready to kill.

However, when my husband broke down in tears, all thoughts of disemboweling the pigs in front of us was put on hold. I quickly yet softly pulled him up and moved him behind me, sheltering him from the hideous crowd.

Our servants arrived shortly and tried to convince both Ciel and I to leave before the mass of vile humans got any more dangerous and decided to attack us.

I was about to argue, knowing my mate would be pissed that he hadn't been able to defend his honor and he would take his aggression out on me via forcing me to fetch him foods that were less than appetizing ,and giving him foot rubs.

Then all hell broke loose and one of the mob members got enough courage, or stupidity, I'm not sure which, to lob a flaming canister at the manor, causing a massive explosion.

I picked Ciel up and ran.

Ran through the house, out the back door, into the woods, and to the small cabin that had been set up for the Phantomhive family generations before now in a case of an emergency such as this.

I set Ciel down in the well furnished bed in the corner and tried to calm him down. All the while, I couldn't help but worry about what was happening back at the manor.

I eventually got the pregnant boy to settle down and we laid down, him spooning up against my chest, and we fell asleep.

******-Sebastian's POV-**

As the canister exploded against the manor's wall, and caused it to send debris into the air around it. That particular wall completely collapsed, leaving a now destroyed guest bedroom open to the elements, almost like a doll house.

Upon seeing this the human servant's of my young master's household fell to the ground in various positions and dispatched to go and hold back anymore rioters who decided to come join the party.

The burst caught us by surprise and threw the Trancy servant's and I back several feet, knocking the female to her knees. I can't blame her really, I almost landed on my arse as well.

The crowd's morale increased after the explosion and the masters had fled, believing that they had struck a blow in their enemy's defenses. Stupid humans, they had only given the protectors of this mansion more reason to study human anatomy more closely; in other words, rip them all into miniscule pieces.

The preacher began to chant 'blessings' onto my master's home again and we finally decided to strike. I seemingly vanished and silently moved to the back of the crowd, rapidly snapping necks at a break neck speed, yes, that pun was intended, making sure my movement through the throng of people went unnoticed.

I noticed, the female, Haily or something like that, disappear into the manor, perhaps to go check on the young earls.

I shook my head of the terrifying thought of my master loosing his beloved child due to these humans foolishness. No matter what others thought, I genually cared for him, as a father would a son.

I wasn't sure what would happen if he did loose the babe, however I could assure one of three outcomes. One: He would fall into depression, leading to him starving himself and hiding from everyone; Two: He could fall into an endless pit of fury, ending with my young master most likely murdering at least one human on the premises, which could end well or result in disaster; or Three: He could commit suicide.

I soon witnessed the remaining Trancy servants- wait, where was Claude? I looked around trying to find him, only to find that his scent was gone, he might have followed the female. I cursed him internally. She wouldn't be able to protect the young masters and the little one if he went to go slay and devour them.

I summoned up my blood lust and quickly ripped into the pastor's back, exposing a part of his ribs and letting his organs see daylight for the first time. I turned to the rest of the crowd only to see them running in fear of their lives, the triplets finishing off any who were too slow to keep up with the others or who ever they caught up with.

Seeing that they had the remainder of the situation under wraps, I took off in the general direction of the safe house in the woods.

I could smell the rancid odor of the other male demon along the same path I was headed. I sped up, hoping to catch up with him before he reached the small log cabin. I had to get there before time was up... for both my young master's sanity, and for the innocent baby that rested in his extended belly.

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

******Ahh, the infamous cliff hanger... hehe, um, lease don't throw rocks at my house... :/ **

******Anyway, I need you guys to send me various baby names for the little one via pms or a review. I will in the end perhaps chose three names from the submissions and play eini minei mo.**

******Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Send me a review, tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it. Remember, Reviews = food, please don't let me starve. :(**

******Mounds of sexy beasts,**

******Raven **


	4. Chapter 4-A Mild Affliction

**Alright people, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait but I've been extremely busy lately. I have a dance recital coming up, my grandmother is coming to stay with me for 13 days, and recently I have been suffering from severe insomnia, violent nightmares, and mild hallucinations. I've been tired, depressed, and paranoid as a mad asylum patient. So please forgive me, I hope you like this chapter and I will see you at the end!**

**~~~Ciel's POV~~~**

I wasn't sure how long we had been resting when one of Alois' servants, Hannah I think was her name, shook us awake.

I sat up and clutched my expanded belly, trying to sooth my restless child.

Our little one had been tossing and turning on my womb; Could they feel my nervousness and fright? I stroked my distended stomach, if I could help it my child would not be in the same situation I was in, well the part of my situation in which angry bible thumpers were trying to murder my child. If they wanted to be pregnant with their lovers child, I had no issue with it as long as said lover treated my baby right.

The she-demon looked at me for a moment before she motioned to a sofa on the side of the room, wanting me to sit on that instead of the bed.

Alois moved out from behind me and got of the bed to help me up. We moved over to the indicated sofa and sat, my lover once again behind me with his hands clutched in mine around my stomach.

Hannah pushed our hands away and replaced them with her own. She pushed my shirt up and very slowly rubbed her hands around over the skin cradling my child inside me.

The gentle motions of her hands calmed my little one and soothed me until I felt like falling to sleep again. I felt the body behind me tense as as I closed my eyes, only to relax again after I pecked him on the underside of his chin.

Hannah removed her hands from my stomach and looked up at us with concern in her eyes. I got worried immediately after seeing that. Had the baby gotten injured somehow? Had my child's restlessness been it's last attempts at trying to tell me something was wrong? Was my baby _dead_?

I began hyper ventilate and clutch my stomach.

The woman on the floor looked up at me in panic while Alois wrapped his arms around my bulging belly, whispering to me, trying to assure me that it was alright, not specifying because he didn't know what had caused me to have a minor panic attack.

I slowly calmed myself down and put my mask back into place. I looked at Hannah and calmly asked her what had happened to my child. She hesitated and looked into my eyes for a moment before meeting the eyes of the boy behind me. She stood and looked down at me again before speaking.

"Your child is fine young earl, but it woulds seem that nothing can be normal about you. You see, your pregnancy has taken an unexpected turn." she stated calmly.

However before she could elaborate on what on what she meant the front door to the cabin bust open. It slammed against the wall behind it and it left a large dent in the hole where it collided with the side of the cabin. In the door way stood a tall, slim, dark figure. It stepped out of the gloom to reveal...

**~~~Sebastian's POV~~~**

As I tore through the foliage in the woods that separated me from being able to protect my master and his fledgling.

The putrid smell of the other male demon littered the vegetation around me, though I could smell a very faint aroma of my young master and his lover under it. I was so close to the cabin.

I ripped down the weak limbs in front of me as I raced into the clearing that that housed the small log cabin and stopped dead in my tracks to examine the situation. The other male was there. In the door way.

The disgusting smell of hunger and lust swam from demon as he stared into the small residence. I snapped out of my thoughts of observation and ran to the occupied doorway.

I slammed my shoulder into the dark figure and knocked him to the ground, causing a small puff of air and a low grunt to leave the body. I quickly stood and pulled him up before pinning his body to the wall.

I turned my head in the direction of my master's scent and met the sight of a trembling bluenette and a shocked blond clutching my master's form tightly to his body. I turned my attention back to my captive and examined him.

Faustus. As I thought.

His useless glasses sat askew on his nose while his upper lip was bleeding and the wall behind his head was stained with the same crimson liquid. I felt a hand land softly on my shoulder and I turned to see the female standing there. "Let him go," she muttered, "he wasn't doing anything.".

My eyes flashed the classic shade of demon magenta in rage as I heard her.

I looked back at the demon I still had pinned to the wall then growled in irritation and dropped the other demon's body in a fashion that didn't allow him to catch himself before he fell ungracefully to the ground.

I turned to see my impregnated young master staring at me apprehensively. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and smoothed down my tail coat before moving to sit beside the couple on the couch. The pregnant boy straightened up before he turned to look at Hannah.

"Hannah, you said something about an oddity in the baby. If you don't mind me asking, what is wrong?" he asked cautiously, rubbing his belly to try and comfort himself.

The she-demon smiled.

"Ah yes that. Well young master, It would seem that you have more than one organism inhabiting your body at the moment, three to be precise." she answered with a small smirk on her face.

I was completely confused by her statement.

Other organisms? Had my master somehow caught some sort of strange fungal disease while pregnant?

I narrowed my eyes at the woman on the floor, silently daring he to say something like that.

She just sat there and stared for a time, watching the parents to be squirm in nervousness at the prospect of this thing harming their child. She then closed her eyes and started to chuckle ominously at their predicament. I felt my anger start to boil at this, surely she wasn't so cruel as to mock the eminent harm or death of another's child.

Even we as demons had limits to our villainy.

She stopped at catch her breath for a moment before continuing her diagnosis, "The child is fine, but Earl Phantomhive will be bulging more than he would have if he were carrying what we originally thought he was...," she paused again, "It would seem that our young Earl is carrying triplets." she smiled at us all, blinding us with the sun bright glint off of her teeth.

I felt the room start spinning and had the sudden urge to go bash my head into a wall many times. I was soon going to be swimming in my master's children. If they were going to be anything like him, they would constantly getting into trouble. Some stupid human would eventually get the 'smart' idea to try and kidnap the little ones, which would lead to my master freaking out and running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Oi, Ciel Phantomhive would without a doubt be my most frustrating, yet entertaining master up to now.

**~~~Ciel's POV~~~**

I clutched my stomach gently and rubbed it slowly like Hannah had earlier. Was I really going to have _three _babies?

I sped up my rubbing as I thought about something I hadn't considered before. Would I even survive the births?

It was common for a woman to die from blood loss during labor at the current time, and that was if they were having one baby. Their bodies were formed perfectly to give birth to their little ones, while I had the body of a scrawny 13 year old boy.

My babes would have to grow up without me if I died bringing them into the world. That thought triggered yet another heart wrenching question. Would my babies even survive their birth?

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to shove away those thoughts. Even if I didn't survive, they would still have their daddy. I started to think about what they would look like, how they would act.

Would they be mischievous and torture my lover, myself, and the staff with their endless temper tantrums and whining, or would they be quiet and shy, sitting and calmly playing with their toys, occasionally asking the various adults in the manor to read to them or play with them?

I smiled at my thoughts and began to wonder what genders my little ones had. I would have to ask.

My eyes snapped open to find Hannah still sitting on the floor, her eyes fogged with thoughts as she turned them over in her mind. I felt extra hands on my belly and, knowing who was touching my baby bump, turned to face the contended gaze of my lover. His eyes to were glazed with thought.

I faced my butler and raised an eyebrow at him as I looked upon his hunched form. I realized that he was probably thinking of the same things I was thinking of earlier. No doubt trying to find a way for him to avoid the children when the time came.

I looked over to Claude to see his same emotionless gaze staring at the still ajar door that hung from it's hinges. Even he was not spared from the infamous blanket that covered his amber colored eyes.

I looked at Hannah and asked my question. "Hannah," I called her from the realm of thought, "do you think you can tell me what the genders of the babies are?" I asked her while my lovers hand picked up it's pace of rubbing in my ballooning stomach.

Both of the men dressed in black snapped their heads toward Hannah, their faces painted with looks of intense concentration. I could clearly see that Hannah had their full attention.

The she demon smirked, "Yes I can... are you sure you want me to tell you though?" she quested mysteriously, vying for my answer. I simply nodded my head. She chuckled and spoke, "Your first child is female, I can tell you that much. The other two however are cuddled so close together in your womb that I can not be absolutely sure, though I do believe that they are both male." she muttered in an almost sing-song voice.

I grinned softly at the knowledge of my little ones gender. I would have to discuss names for them with Alois soon.

A few minutes later we decided it was best to leave the cabin and go back to the manor, seeing that the religious peoples had left a while ago.

Before we left though, I had Sebastian fix and lock the door to the cabin, so that the woodland creatures wouldn't come and build a home in it. Sebastian carried me home because he insisted that I was 'simply too heavy for a human adolescent to carry on his own".

I busted out crying at that comment while Sebastian was under heavy fire from both my blond headed lover and Hannah. After several minutes of this he apologized, and the rest of the journey back to the manor passed without incident.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well kiddies, I hope you enjoyed! Once again keep sending me baby names, as you can see we're going to need them... :/**

**Anyway, remember to review and tell me what you think, Love it? Hate it? Inform me of my sucky writing skills!**

**Kisses,**

**Raven :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Babies

**Welcome back, Everybody! I'm still hacking my lungs up, and my energy levels are at an all time low. If this chapter sucks, I'm sorry, but I will go back and rewrite it if it is needed. Note: If you are squeamish about Sebastian's more demonic side making himself known or birth and it's gore-iness, tread carefully. Enjoy!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The next few months dragged by slowly for the occupants of the Phantomhive household. The occurrences around the manor had been moderately peaceful considering the fact that there was a mad, hormone ridden Earl Phantomhive inhabiting the residence. There had been no attempted murders or kidnappings and all was well, or so it seemed...

**-Ciel's POV-**

"Alois! Where the hell are you!?".

My frustrated calls were met with nothing but the ever ominous sounds of the empty house. I sighed in frustration and flopped back against the over stuffed pillows behind me on the bed. "He probably went out to the gardens to avoid me again," I thought to myself unhappily.

They were all avoiding me. Even Sebastian didn't make his presence known unless I ordered him to.

You see, It was recently announced that I was close to my due date and Hannah had said I could go into labor at any moment. Add that to the fact that I was having trouble walking and my back hurt like hell every time I tried to do such, I was exiled to my bed chambers to spend the rest of my pregnancy on bed rest.

I turned onto my side facing away from the enormous curtained window and wound my scrawny arms around my mammoth sized belly. My children tossed and turned inside me and they softly kicked my hands to try to show me they could feel my loneliness and to tell me that I wasn't completely alone. I smiled softly at their weak punches and assurances of their life.

My smile quickly transformed into a grimace as a sharp pain suddenly shot inside my stomach. I grunted, bit my lip, and tried to lay still to minimize the pain and wait until it passed. False labor pains and I had become very familiar with each other over the past month and I was fairly used to them at this point.

Soon it faded away and was gone as quickly as it come. I tried to settle back into a comfortable position again only to be struck again by the agonizing feeling of what I considered similar to thick needles being stuck into my abdomen in quick succession. I kept my body frozen still again and waited out the storm.

Eventually it too vanished into nothing but what struck me as odd was that this one was slightly more intense that the others and it had lasted longer too.

After it passed, I wondered what was going on. Before I could follow that thought pattern any further however, the pain began again. The waves of crippling anguish rolled over me again and I screamed. By the time it was over, I realized that I wasn't experiencing false labor pains anymore.

The babies were coming, and they were coming fast.

******XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

******~Sebastian's POV~**

I stood in the kitchen leaning against one of the counters while I aimlessly waited for my master's requested pastry to finish baking. Chocolate cake topped with a pickle relish icing. It sounded utterly gag worthy to me but, who was I to deny my master and his little ones their needed nourishment.

To tell the truth, I was trying to stay out of his way as much as possible. He had been more easily annoyed and angered lately and the last thing I wanted is for him to accidentally order me to do something in one of his raging hormone driven fits and regret it later.

Lucifer forbid that he accidentally order me to remove his children from his womb.

The timer dinged and I removed the hot baked good from the oven and laid it on the counter behind me to cool. I was on my way to the ice box to retrieve that horrid frosting when I heard a pain filled scream coming from the upper floors of the manor. I jumped at the unexpected, loud noise and turned away from my forgotten food item and ran out of the room.

I raced up the basement stairway and passed by a wide eyed and panicked Finny nervously clutching a broom at the bottom of the of the main staircase in the entry hall. He called out to me with a frightened shake in his voice, asking me if I knew what had happened or if there was something he could do to help with the situation. I ignored him and speed towards my master's room.

I rushed through the endless mazes of hallways and eventually reached the expecting earl's room and I immediately burst through the doors without hesitation. I stopped shortly to observe the situation and watched with widened eyes as my master clenched the bedsheets under him in his small fist while his lower lip bleed excessively from his continued torture of the small piece of flesh.

I was at the bed's side in a flash and I carefully pealed away the thick royal blue quilt from the small boy's body and looked on slightly dazed when the dark colored cloth reviled once eggshell white sheets stained crimson red with my charges blood.

The smell of it temporarily drew me into the more disturbed and monstrous side of myself; envisioning my unsheathed fangs lodging themselves into the boys ivory skinned throat and draining the life force from his body.

The boy's startled gasping brought me from my vivid and disturbed imagination. He looked at me with a pleading gaze then snapped his eyes closed as another contraction took hold of his senses. Seeing that I really had no idea about what to do, I tentatively removed the boy's abused lip from between his teeth and quickly replaced it with my handkerchief.

Not two seconds after that I found myself thrown away from the bed by Hannah. She hurriedly tossed the remaining sheets from his body and gently cut the now ruined sleep shirt from his body and laid him on the bed again stark naked.

She turned to me with here eyes blazing with concentration. She yelled for me to leave the room and keep every one else out as well.

No sooner had she finished her sentence did the Trancy brat burst in with a strange mix of emotions that layed some where between elation, worry, and panic set out across his face. He opened his mouth to say something only to find himself being immediately pushed out of the room again by a now frustrated Hannah.

She faced me again, gave me a pointed look, then made a shooing motion with her hands, once again telling me to vacate the premises. I quickly pulled myself off of the floor and left; I would rather not be forced out of the room as ungracefully as the blond boy had.

I shut the door behind me as another of my young master's agony filled screams was released into the air around him. I swiftly turned away from the doors and quickly prepared myself the deal with the worries and questions of the new father along with the long line of servants whom were either bouncing with excitement and anxiety or standing as still and emotionless as stone pillars.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**-No one's POV-**

As soon as the door shut behind the ebony black butler, Hannah set to work on checking on the heavily pregnant young man whom laid on the blood soaked bed and after observing his condition for a few moments, ran to the connected bathroom and gathered several large towels. She coaxed him into lifting his hips for a moment as she swiftly tugged the spotless pieces of cloth under him.

As soon as his small hips touched the bed again, he collapsed backwards, clutched his expanded stomach and wailed out in an almost haunting manner. Hannah winced at the minute boy's scream and took that moment as a sign to go ahead with the procedure. Ciel's body was not build to give birth to the little ones naturally, so she would have to carefully make an incision just under the bulge of the triplets to remove them safely from the boy's womb.

She briefly wondered if they would all survive. Naturally they were all most likely going to be smaller than normal human children, so even if they did survive the birth it wouldn't be too impossible for one of the children died from crib death. She shook her head to prevent that thought process from continuing.

She reached into a pocket that was sewn into her apron and pulled out several vials that were filled with strange looking herbs and liquids. She took another look at them to assure that they were the ones that she needed, then administered them to the now sweating and pale boy on the bed. His eyes drooped slightly and after making sure that he couldn't feel anything below his chest, she unsheathed her claws.

Ciel's eyes widened as he watched Hannah. Realizing that there was nothing he could do to avoid it he just closed his eyes tightly and waited for her to get it over with.

Hannah gently sunk the tip of one claw into the skin just under Ciel's baby bump, and drew a line the flesh there. The boy didn't feel anything, but the female at his side began dabbing just under his expanded belly, the towels coming away covered in blood.

She laid the now scarlet dyed cloths to the side on the cabinet that sat on the side of the bed, and looked up at the still boy. "I'm just starting to cut away the fat over the muscle," she explained to the frozen teen, "Now it's through the muscle and to your womb, I will be going right through that and then your babies will be cleaned, wrapped and placed on your chest. I'll most likely have you cleaned up and healed by that point."

Ciel showed no sign if acknowledging what she said other than his body stiffening significantly as he cautiously opened his eyes, so she continued working on freeing the children from their bearer.

"Calm yourself Earl Phantomhive, I am about to open your womb,and I need you to keep as still as possible so I don't accidentally hit a baby." she said warningly. Ciel cringed and waited for her to get it over with.

"The first baby." Hannah informed him as an outragiously tiny baby was cupped and pulled out of his body. It was strange for him to see it happening and knowing it was happening to him, but not feeling a thing.

The umbilical cord that connected the small body with it's mother was clamped and cut with a well placed slice from the demoness' claws and a shrill cry pierced the almost silent room and Ciel breathed slightly easier at the sound, now relived knowing his child was without a doubt alive.

He watched as the baby was laid down on the towels beside him, and he felt anxiety raise in him as he lost sight of his first baby, but there wasn't much he could do as a second wail sounded as his second baby was pulled from his womb and had the attached cord clamped and cut as well.

Still breathing deeply against the panic raising in him, Ciel watched his last baby as come out of his womb, the cord was clamped and cut, but his panic spiked as the baby didn't immediately cry, but after a few seconds the small babe coughed and expelled a small amount of fluid from it's minute lungs, forcing the liquid to dribble out from it's tiny puckered mouth and started crying wetly.

After placing the final baby down beside Ceil's feet, Hannah reached inside the boy again and pulled out three large masses of reddy-brown body tissue. "Three placentas," he thought to himself numbly, "So his babies were fraternal triplets, that was good to know, he'd be able to tell them apart, hopefully."

Hannah quickly went to the bathroom again to fetch more towels. She returned and began gently patting the small infants' bodies clean, then wrapped them up in another clean piece of cloth and laying them on their bearer's chest.

She pulled yet another vial from her pocket, and poured the clear concoction onto her hands. She rubbed the mixture onto the cut and she watched the wound to ensure that it worked properly. To her satisfaction, she watched as the cut closed and the skin and muscle tissues sewed themselves back together, leaving no trace of scar tissue behind.

She assisted him as he tried to sit up to actually look at his children, then remembered the blood soaked towels beneath the boy's bum. She removed those from under him, as well as all of the other crimson stained materials in the room and she made one final trek to the bathroom to place them in the tub to be cleaned later.

Mean while, Ciel laid in the bed and watched his now silent children look at him curiously. Each of them gazed up with the same baby blue colored eyes that were expected for human newborns. He briefly wondered how long they would keep their eye color, and which of their parents they would take after.

Seeing that the she demon was out of the room currently, he decided to see what gender each of his babies were. He cautiously pulled himself up into as sitting position, and peered over his still there baby bump.

He peeled the towel from around the first baby he set his eyes on. The first boy. The small child possessed his sire's blond hair, while unlike his father the babe's hair laid differently. He wrapped the baby back up then moved to the second one. He was stopped by a dark skinned hand however, so he looked up at the maid with a scowl.

She smiled softly at the teen's behavior before speaking. "The one you were about to unwrap is the girl," she pointed to the other blond headed child, "The smallest one with your hair color is the other male."

Ciel smiled down at his little ones, and moved to gather them up in his arms. However, once again he was stopped. He glared at her again, only to be met with her blinding smile.

"Earl Phantomhive, I think it would be wise if we put some clothes on you before I let the others in, that is unless you with to be seen bare." she asked in a teasing manner. The young earl blushed hotly before asking *growling* her to hand him a sleep shirt. She just kept on smiling, and walked over to the wardrobe.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Once the young man was attired properly, Hannah unbolted the doors and let in the crowd in the hall way. Upon seeing the sight of Ciel cradling the three small babies, all of the human servants rushed to the bed side and cooed at the small children. Alois rushed to join them after a few seconds of standing stunned upon entry, and began checking on the health of his children and lover.

Sebastian just stood in the door way for a moment as the entire situation began to really set in on his mind. It hadn't been really... reality for him until he laid his eyes on his young master sitting on his bed, tired and worn out from the birth yet he was still smiling softly at his offspring whom all seemed to be quiet.

Claude stood behind the stunned crow and watched the humans on the bed. Gorgeous, all of them. He let his eyes flare magenta for a moment before walking past the wine eyed butler that stood before him. He walked over to an unoccupied space at the Phantomhive earls bedside and continued to seemingly watch while in actuality he was simply smelling the scents of the newborn triplets while he updated his plan to devour all five of the children on the mattress.

The crow snapped out of his thoughts as the spider butler knocked his shoulder roughly in a rather childish manor with is own. The damned yellow eyed fiend had the audacity to stare so lustfully at his master and said master's children. He growled lowly in his throat as quietly as he could as to not frighten the children, and practically stomped over to the opposite side of his master's bed.

He decided he was just wasting is time by glaring at the other demon at the moment and decided to take the opportunity as every one else had and stared at the children.

Ciel continued to stare at his babes and asked the blond, "Alois, would you like to hold one of your children?". The blond stood still for a moment before holding his arms out for a baby. After Ciel placed the small one in his arms, he struggled for a moment and almost dropped the small one at one point before he gained his bearings and held the child with ease. The blonde seemed to be in a trance as he bent down and pressed a kiss to the fluffy, but still slightly damp, downy hair.

"Love," the Trancy Earl inquired after a moment, "What's this ones gender?" he asked meekly.

"It's a girl." answered the dark haired teen on the bed.

"Did we ever agree on what names they would all receive?" Alois asked curiously.

"Yes. Do yo want me to make it official?" Ciel responded. The blond nodded. Ciel sighed and began with his voiced slightly raised so he could be heard over the endless cooing of the servants beside the bed, "The girl, the one Alois is holding, is Ivory Luna Phantomhive-Trancy. The boy in my arms that has my hair is Azrael Calyx Phantomhive-Trancy, and the other boy is named Adrian Luca Phantomhive-Trancy."

Ciel smiled at his statement and allowed Sebastian to relieve him of Adrian. He cuddled his remaining baby, Azrael, as he felt his eyes getting heavier, he forced them open again when the small babe in his arms let out a small whine began to nudge at the chest area of his night shirt. Suddenly understanding what the little one wanted, he unbuttoned the top of his garment and he let out a startled gasp as the child latched onto my nipple and began to feed.

As if on cue, the baby in Alois' arms began to fuss as well. He handed the squirming baby to Ciel and watched as it too began to suckle at the other nipple. Ciel looked around the crude circle of beings that surrounded his bed to see each of them staring wide eyed at the babies eating at his chest. He sighed and went back to looking at his babies.

Soon Azrael and Ivory finished and he looked up at his butler and exchanged babies with him while he handed Azrael to Alois. Ciel settles Adrian against his chest where his siblings were not moments ago, and let him eat his fill.

Ciel's eyelids began to droop again and once Adrian let go of his teat, he felt someone remove the boy from his arms. He weakly groaned in protest and felt the body of his lover move into the bed behind him. He watched as the whole procession of servants left, Hannah carrying Ivory while Sebastian carried the boys, each said good night to the pair of us.

Before he left he heard his butler promise to protect the children and to make sure that they were well cared for while he slept. With that he blew out the last candle in the room, and left. He felt Alois snuggle up behind him and kiss his messed up hair. Ciel smiled softly and gave up the fight with his eye lids. With that, Ciel Phantomhive was lost to the conscious world, and he fell into the limitless world of dreams.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well, It's done! I apologize if it sounds a little choppie near the end, that's just the way it came out. I hope you people liked the babies names, if not, the will be more chances to come, Be patient. ********Alright, tell me what you think. Do you love it? Do you hate it? Send me your opinion in the little box below.**

**Have a marvelous day!**

**Kisses,**

**Raven**


	6. Chapter 6-Into The Bedroom

**Alright I'm back people! When we last left off, the babies were born, yay, but if you thought that the drama was over you were wrong. However, for this chapter we will be taking a bit of a break and is going to consist of mounds of baby snuggling fluff and parent smut. Yes that's right, I'm writing smut again. Anyway, enjoy and may the force be with you.**

**See ya!**

**P.S. The babies names are pronounced:**

**Adrian Luca: A-dree-un Loo-kaa**

**Azrael Calyx: Ae-z-r-ai-eh-l Kay-lihs**

**Ivory Luna: Eye-vor-ree Loo-n-ah**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**-3 ½ Months later-**_

**~~~Ciel's POV~~~**

I was in my office trying to finish some paperwork while the little ones were asleep. The seemingly endless mounds of papers had piled up over the time that I was on bed rest along with recovering from the birthing procedure, and I was paying for it. I had only been at this for half an hour and my hand was already cramping.

The little ones were sleeping in cribs that had been installed recently because of my insistence of occasionally watching them while I worked. I wasn't that I didn't trust any of the servants to take care of them, it was just that I didn't want my babies to be raised my servants, like some other nobles insisted on doing.

I would have asked today but everyone was off doing their required duties. Alois went to town with Sebastian to pick up something, Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin were all doing their respective jobs no matter how poorly they were doing such, the triplets were tending the garden with Hannah, and Claude was grudgedly cleaning the cobwebs.

I would have asked Elisabeth to watch the little ones but her mother was having her go through lists of possible suitors that had offered to become betrothed with her. Poor girl. So that left me with the babies.

I was almost done with the first stack of papers when I heard the first hungry wail of Ivory. I sighed and practically threw the quill down onto the desk, a silent celebration of having an excuse not to work anymore.

I walked over to the lavender crib that sat next to two others, one a midnight blue and the other sea foam green, and picked up my little girl from her bassinet. She smiled up at me with her toothless grin and gurgled happily, excited about both seeing her mama and being fed.

I heard a soft coo coming from Adrian and I moved to scoop him up as well. Since Azrael was still sleeping, I decided to let the little boy continue to slumber while I fed his siblings. I walked back over to my desk chair, somehow managed to unbutton both my coat and my shirt while holding the two, before positioning the babes so that they were comfortable while they ate.

As expected, they latched on immediately.

I sat in the near silence, relishing every moment I had of it. The soft kneeding and suckling of the little ones only soothed me more and I felt myself begin to nod off, my body trying to take advantage of the extra time available for my rest. However, it would seem that I had no such luck.

The two babies in my arms finished their meals simultaneously, both of them sending out tired yawns before falling back asleep in my clutch. I walked back to the cribs laid each of my children in their respective beds before picking up Azrael and heading back to the desk chair. Instead of waking up and grabbing on to a nipple as I expected him to, he simply snoozed on.

The sounds of his soft snoring gave me an idea. Smiling in barely hidden glee, I got back up out of the chair and gathered up my other two children before leaving the room. I'm still not quite sure how I got the door open, but oh well.

I walked to the master bedroom and went in, kicking the door closed behind me. I laid the babies down on the bed softly, kicking off my shoes before I crawled into the bed with them, shedding my now basicly useless shirt and coat on the way.

I curled around the three babies and listened to their peaceful noises, cherishing every moment I had with them, because sooner or later, I would leave this world and them behind. I would have to make the proper arrangements to ensure that they went to someone trust worthy and whom he was certain would not take advantage of my little ones orphaned state. If I could help it, they would never be forced to make the same decisions I had to make.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**-Alois' POV-**

I sighed in relief as Sebastian and I finally were in viewing distance of the manor. It had been a long torturous day in London that was filled with grumpy store clerks, assistants that couldn't follow any order correctly, and the occasional prostitute that wandered out of some disgusting alleyway in an attempt to lure us in to her bed and later start a scandal about it. Each and every one of them were met with a 'Leave or suffer the consequences' glare from Sebastian, and they left us alone.

It was finally over and we were home.

As soon as we were in the drive, I threw open the carriage door, noble elegance be damned, and raced inside the manor. I looked over my shoulder as I pulled open the front doors to see an amused Phantomhive butler and thought to myself, 'How odd.', before I tossed the thought aside in favor of going to see my love and children.

I knocked on the door of his office only to be met with silence. He was either out of his office or was far too submerged in his paper work again. He worked to hard, especially with the little ones still needing night feedings. In my opinion he should have still been relaxing with Ivory, Calyx, and Azrael.

I opened to door to find the office empty, cribs barren of our children, and the desk chair was pushed out in an untidy manor. How unlike him.

I continued my search and soon found myself in the nursery. The room was silent, empty of life, and dark. No, not in here either.

Before I left, I took a moment to admire the paintings on the walls, it was of a forest. Woodland animals scurried about, owls sleeping in hollowed out tree trunks, squirrels playing in the trees, foxes and wolves walking about on the forest floor, both searching for food, and a solitary bear sat blanketed in honey that dripped from the destroyed bee hive that the creature had clutched in it's claws.

We had chosen well, although Ciel was still pissed that he wasn't allowed to participate in the creation of it or even see the room before it's intended time of use. I pulled from my thoughts and left the room.

I checked the bedroom next and to my luck, there they were. All of my loves cuddled up in a pile. The little ones all cuddled up to their mother as a cat's kittens would do, and amusingly enough, Azrael was lazily sucking from his bearers teat in his sleep.

I walked over to the side of the bed, and pulled off my shoes and jacket before I climbed in behind Ciel and curled around his sleeping form. I fell asleep listening to the soft sounds of the sleeping children and the gentle snores of my love.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**-One nap later-**

**~~~Ciel's POV~~~**

I woke a few hours later to find my little ones curled up close to me and his lover spooned up against my back side. I closed my eyes in bliss and savored the brief moment of silence and peace in our lives that were filled with madness.

I felt movement from behind me and turned around to see Alois stirring. The blond opened his eyes and leaned up, capturing my lips in a strong kiss.

He reached up and cupped my cheek, pulling me closer then tilting my head in attempt to change angle of the kiss. I let a low groan escape my throat in appreciation at the movement, then reached my hand out behind me and tunneled my fingers into the blond's scalp, pulling him closer. I felt a tongue stroke over my bottom lip, to which I granted immediate access to.

Alois' tongue snaked out of his mouth to invade my own, tracing itself along my gums and teeth lightly before tangling with it's mate. Adrian chose that moment to interrupt us and he let out a small whimper before he began to wail, alerting us that he was awake and not happy.

The sound drove Alois and I apart with great reluctance, the two of them parting to tend to their grouchy child.

I scooped up the small boy and brought him to my chest, softly rocking and cooing at the child in attempt to calm him while my blond counter-part checked over our other two sleeping babies. After a couple of moments, Adrian quieted down and yawned before closing his eyes and falling back asleep, sighing contentedly as he did so.

I carefully undressed the little one to check and see if he was wet. Nope, he was as dry as a bone. I wrapped the babe back up in his little gown, cradled him close to my chest, and sat beck and waited for Alois finish checking on Ivory and Azrael.

We heard a knock at the door. I called out permission for the person to enter and saw that it was Mey-rin standing in the entryway.

"Young Master, Mister Sebastian wanted me to ask you if you wanted us servants to take care of the babies for tonight?" she asked timidly, her hands reaching up to adjust her glasses in a nervous twitch.

I turned to Alois and raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking him for his opinion. The blond paused his actions for a moment, thinking over it before he nodded his head, then going back to tending the children.

"Yes Mey-rin, we'd like that. Let Alois finish re-dressing Azrael and Ivory then we'll hand them over for now."

She nodded and waited for him to finish.

When he was done, she walked over to the bed and took Adrian from my arms then reached out to the other side of the bed to take the other two little ones from their father. She asked us if we needed anything else, receiving a negative, and bid us a good evening before leaving the room.

_**~~~Run innocent ones, the smut starts here~~~**_

As she closed the door behind and we lost sight of the little ones. I sighed, feeling a little bit upset at their leaving only to have my mind jerked from that frame of thought when I felt the arms of my lover wrap around my middle and the tell-tale hardness press against my thigh.

"So, would you like to keep going from where we started earlier?" he asked, letting his fingers trail teasingly down my sides, tracing along my almost to pale skin that cloaked his pardners ribs. He lowered one of his hands so that it ghosted over the top of my shorts while the other went up to tweak my delicate nipples, rolling the pert buds between smooth fingertips.

I groaned at the sensation and arched into the feeling, needing more of it. Alois' mouth attached itself onto his neck, sucking a dark red mark onto the previously unblemished skin. His hand disappeared into my shorts, moving down to gently cup my now hardened length.

He reached inside my underwear and gave it a few quick jerks, collecting the precum on his fingers before he moved it to the back of them and began to circle my entrance with a slightly moist digit. My mouth was gaping open as I panted, my hips weakly thrusting back towards him in effort to make him do something more.

"Damn, it's been ages since we've been able to do this, I bet your as tight as you were during our first time, love.", he whispered my ear. His warm breath brushed softly against my neck and whimpered patheticly before turning scarlet in embarrassment at the sounds I made.

He pushed his finger gently at the puckered hole between my cheeks and chuckled as I bucked in desperation.

"S-stop, teasing me." my words came out stuttered, destroying the dominance I wished for it exclaim. He only chuckled more, then flipped me so that my back was on the bed, my thighs spread wide, leaving me fully exposed. He loomed over me in a commanding fashion, and grinned.

He unbuttoned my shorts threw them off, my socks being followed by them swiftly afterward. He carefully pulled off my underwear, all the while being mindful not to pull them over my over sensitive member. He looked down at me with loving and lust filled eyes, his shorts tented to show that I wasn't the only one enjoying themselves.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, the only thing that would improve this image would be if you were pregnant again, but we already have three. That's enough for now don't you think." he commented as he reached over to the night stand to grab the bottle of oil. I groan in agreement.

"Why don't you go ahead and strip, I'm not exactly what you would call a patient boy you know." I spoke, trying to sound snarky and in charge in my less than dominant position. He chuckled and easily slipped out of his cloths, the bottle of oil still clasped in his hand.

Once he was bare of anything, he stood between my legs, again teasing me with the wait. His erection stood out proudly from his pelvis, a good 7 and ¾ inches long and about 3 inches in girth. I realized I was staring and flushed, my eyes darting away in shameful lust. He smirked at me then slathered his fingers in the substance before he placed them on the outer rim of my entrance, lining his finger up before plunging inside.

I squeaked quietly before letting out a hiss at the stinging sensation, the sudden stretch not feeling pleasant. It faded quickly only to be replaced by the blissful feeling of bring filled. He began pistoning them in and out and before long he quickly pushed in two more fingers in quick succession inside me, his fingers continuing their invasion of my body and all I could do was lie there and mewl in enjoyment.

He pushed in a forth finger briefly before he pulled all of then out, drawing a gasp from my throat. He sat up a bit, and smeared an ample amount of oil along his cock before he settled back down between my legs again and positioned his member at my hole. He ran it along the edges or the rim in a teasing manner before he quickly thrust in.

I clamped my eyes shut and bit my lip at the biting pain, throwing my arms around his shoulders and holding on to him like he was he only thing that would keep me grounded on this plane of existence. He stilled, only moving to trail soothing kisses along my neck. Normally it wouldn't feel like this, but damn, it had been a while since we did this.

I nodded slightly when I felt more relaxed, signaling him to keep going. He kissed me briefly on the nose and took my hip before he started to thrust. I bit my lip to the point where it almost bled to muffle my screams Alois began to vigorously thrust into my hole. He saw this and leaned over me, pulling my abused lip from my teeth then quieted my screams with his mouth.

I felt my balls begin to draw up and I dug my nails into the skin on my blond's shoulder, hanging on in preparation for my climax. I felt him groan my name loudly before I felt his seed explode in my ass, the coupled feeling driving me over the edge and into oblivion.

_**~~~It's safe now little ones~~~**_

A watched colors dance in front of my eyes as Alois' boy fell limply onto mine. Using what I can only assume to be the last of his strength, he rolled us over onto our sides before he pulled me close to his chest. We laid there in silence while we caught our breath, each of us thinking about nothing, seeing that our brain matter had seemingly melted out of our heads during our love making.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah... I don't suppose I could coax you into fetching a rag to clean up with, could I?" I questioned shakily. He chuckled huskily, before groaning and pulling himself out of bed to go get a rag. Just lad there motionless in the afterglow, silently wishing he wold hurry up.

He returned swiftly, the combined semen of our coupling already cleaned from his body. He collapsed beside me on the bed, and prompted me to turn around. I did so and laid on the now dirty sheets as he cleaned me with the cool cloth of the rag. The damp material left my body and I heard the splat of the cloth hitting the carpet.

Alois pulled the sheets up around us then wrapped his arms around my middle as he drew me closer to his chest. I snuggled in and sighed contentedly, before fell into the realm of sleep, my mind conjuring up images of my family playing in the garden, the children running about enjoying themselves.

The only thing that I couldn't place was a small girl with fire red hair hiding behind a bush away from the other children, perhaps she was a friend of theirs? I didn't really know and my mind passed it off as such.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Alrighty then, that's all for now folks. As you people have already most likely figured out by now, smut is not exactly my exact level of expertise. On any account, I hope I did alright and hopefully it doesn't suck. :/ I have posted a poll on my profile recently regaurding future fics that I will possbly be writing, so be a dear and go pick your prefered idea.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and as always review and tell me what you thought.**

**Lots of love,**

**Raven **


	7. Chapter 7-An Unseen Enemy

**Here you go doves, another chapter!**

**School will back on again tomorrow. Joy. I decided I had to pound one last chapter out before summer ended so here you go.**

**Anyway, so remember back in chapter one when I said that Grell wouldn't be making an appearance, yeah, about that. I kind of lied. If any of you lovely people are hard core Grell lovers, tread carefully, the next few chapters aren't going to be pretty...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**~~~Sebastian's POV~~~**

Judging by the loud thumping that was coming from the master bedroom along with the occasional moan that reached my ears, I could tell that the young master's wouldn't be coming down for dinner tonight. I sighed and pulled my apron from my abdomen before chucking it lazily at the counter, slightly disgruntled about the fact that I had essentially prepared the dinner for no reason.

I looked down at the perfectly cooked chicken and roasted vegetables, silently mourning that they would be eaten by humans that were less than deserving of them. I glanced over to the side and looked at the three freshly prepared bowls of baby food, pureed peas to be precise. The triplets hated them and I honestly couldn't blame them, the substance tasted worse than a two-bit whore's soul.

I could have easily made them something more appetizing that the dark green mush but, my young master insisted that they eat that. He was trying to let the babies get used to other foods that wasn't his breast milk earlier than what was expected for some reason that I certainly didn't understand.

With great reluctance, I picked up the small silver tray and began my trek to the nursery, intent on getting the messy attempt at feeding over with as soon as possible so that I could continue my attempt at teaching the three to speak. So far, I hadn't much luck other than the 'aww' worthy coos that spouted from their mouths along with the normal baby babbling language that all human children seemed to be fluent in.

I started up the stairs when I suddenly found my path blocked by a large red mass of fabric and hair.

"Bassy!"

The over-exuberant death god squealed in a voice that danced along the edge of sounding like nails being dragged across a chalk board. The red thing pounced on me then, being unaware of the messy substance I was carrying, knocked over the three plastic baby bowls, spilling the contents over himself and covering that over large coat of his along with the ridiculously red colored hair in the swamp scum colored pulp.

The shinigami shrieked and jumped off of me, staring in horror at the stained coat. He grimaced and reached up to feel his scalp, scooping up some of the baby food, then held it up to his nose to sniff the pea product. He visibly retched at the smell and flicked it onto the floor casually. I held back the snarl that bubbled up in my throat, hoping that the longer I remained civilized the shorter his stay would be.

"Bassy dear, it's been ever so long! Did you miss me?" he asked while making absurd kissy faces at me.

"To be quite honest with you, no I didn't. In fact, I wish you would have stayed where you were all this time." I answered with an impassive look on my face.

The man visibly deflated before me, his shoulders slumping as he stuck his bottom lip out in an attempt to act cute.

"But Bassy, I missed you so much. William has been giving me overtime like it's going out of style. I just want a little time with my favorite sexy demon. Besides, I think you need a break from caring for that bratty master of yours.", he took a step closer to me, waving his arms about in attempt to exaggerate what he was saying.

"I have more than one master at the moment Sutcliff, and you are taking up the time I need to care for them. You are not helping me in any way, shape or fashion. Now please leaving me to my duties."

"More than one...?", he muttered, shocked at my statement.

"Yes, my young master was recently gifted with three children, Isn't that wonderful?"

The red haired shinigami stared at me like I had gone mad, his jaw hanging limply out from it's normal position, leaving a large gape that showed off the inside of the man's mouth.

"Children...three... Bassy, this isn't funny..."

"Quite the contrary I'm afraid. I find it rather amusing actually. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to clean up the mess you've made and prepare the little masters' and mistress' new bowls of food." I walked past the quickly flushing ginger and quickly grabbed a mop from a nearby broom closet then got to work.

"But Sebby, I still stand by what I said about you needing a break and I would be glad to give my darling Bassy some much needed... release. Those stupid brats must be driving you mad." I felt my vision darken at the statement.

I dropped the mop and swiftly pinned the other man to the floor and snarled at him, causing him to look at me fearfully and shiver.

"Miss Sutcliff, I believe I have made it quite clear in the past that you and I never have, or will be in a relationship. You are far too noisy for my taste, seeing that you'll wake the children with that horrible banshee like voice of yours. If you add that to the fact that you constantly moon over me and hang off of me when ever I land in your line of vision, I can see no reason why I would want to anyway!", my demonic aura flowed off of me in waves, boldly expressing my current mood of annoyance to all.

"But my love-"

"Don't start." I muttered, barely restraining the urge to impale the red head with his own death scythe, "I've had enough of your whorish actions for one night Sutcliff, so unless you wish to see exactly how much of a cruel bastard I truly am, you will leave the premesis. And if I ever hear you insult my master or the triplets again, I swear, not even your precious William won't be able to save you from Hell's fury.", my nails lengthened and cut haphazard scratches across his cheeks, not really noticing or caring if I caused any serious harm.

I soon grew tired of my actions quickly, and pulled myself off the shivering shinigami, before I picked him up and carried him over to the front doors, opened them then threw him out of the mansion. The doors were quickly closed again and I dusted my hands off to rid my gloves of whatever filth that lingered on the redhead's body.

I turned backed to the doors, locked them, then walked back over to the forgotten mop on the floor, trying to finish cleaning the muck as quickly as possible so I could go attend my more enjoyable duties. Thankfully, the triplets were more lenient on timing and wouldn't be as disapproving of his lateness as their bearer.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**- Grell's POV -**

I landed on the hard drive outside, wincing as I collided with the rough stone. The front doors slammed closed behind me and I frowned at my current predicament. I reached up and touched my cheek, and I grimaced slightly when I pulled my hand away to reveal the blood stained skin.

'How could he possibly do that? He's never really threatened me like that before...', I thought to myself. I was used to my Bassy playing hard to get but this was ridiculous. He didn't get that angry about my clinging when it was only that brat of a master he had to take care of, he only got mildly irritated. Now there were three more mini brats that he had to watch over and even less time for me!

I pulled myself off of the hard ground and stared at the green crusted mush that had petrified on my beautiful red coat. I decided it would be best if I headed back to the reaper realm and take a much deserved bath while my coat was being cleaned. I opened a portal next to me and vanished from the front yard of the Phantomhive mansion into my apartment.

I quickly stripped myself of my clothing, chucked the wad of dirty cloths into the laundry shoot, then slowly lowered myself into the warm waters of the bath; I sighed in contentment as the suds in the tub quickly covered my body.

As the tepid bath water swirled around me in soothing motions, I let my mind wander to what I was going to do about my most current quandary. The brats were the real issue in this situation so I had to figure out someway to cause my sweetness to despise the four of them or get rid of them somehow.

I dunked my head under the water for a few seconds and let my hair get soaked before I came back up, grabbed my body wash and began scrubbing my skin. How could I solve this issue without making Sebby angry?

I reached out for the shampoo, squirted a liberal amount of the liquid in my palm and scrubbed in my hair, rinsing it then watched the green goop swirl around in my bath. The plan suddenly struck me and I stepped out of the tub, releasing the plug as I did so, and quickly dried off.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a set of clothing that I wouldn't be caught dead in. A baggy grey sweater along with a pair of long black pants and a paper boy's hat. I pulled the outfit on and groaned at the image. I reluctantly pulled my glasses off and replaced them with a duller pair then shifted my hair color to that dreadfully dull color of brown.

The outfit was worn purely as a disguise, nothing more, nothing less. I had some people to meet tonight and if I wanted to have my plan done correctly then I couldn't be recognized. _By anyone._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Do tell me Miss Sutcliff, why would anyone in their right mind do such a thing?"

My first stop was to visit one Mr. Claude Faustus. I had originally planned on him making all of the actual moves and taking the blame, but it would seem that he wasn't taking the bait.

"Revenge, my dear demon. As simple as that. You and Sebastian have extreme animosity against each other, am I correct? This would be the perfect opportunity to take your vengeance and gain a little extra in the process. How could you possibly refuse?"

"For one thing there are as many holes in your plan as there is in a slice of Swiss cheese," I flushed in an agitation, "Another thing is exactly how do you plan on getting me out of this little mission of yours with my body still in tact. So unless you plan on telling me how you plan on achieving this, I am staying out of this little escapade of yours."

He turned away from the window he was previously staring at to look at my with an elegantly raised eyebrow. I had no answer for him. After several moments, the spider demon scoffed at me and began to take his leave. He opened the door and stopped to face me again just before he exited the room.

"Oh and Miss Sutcliff, please do let me know how this worked out for you once all is said and done, if you are still in one piece that is."

With that he closed the door behind him, leaving only my frustration and the tap of his well polished shoes behind.

It was time for plan B.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So, what kind of payment do you plan on using?"

That was easy. The small unknown group of individuals were desperate for a quick buck, and went by any means necessary to attain that.

"Oh, my dear your reward for doing this for me will be beyond your wildest dreams. Although, I only deliver if the job is done correctly, no exceptions." I answered with a dark smirk on my face.

"Don't worry about that issue sir, I assure you we will get it done correctly."

"Good, now are there any other issues that need to be settled while I'm here?"

"Ah yes, can I get your last name please?"

"Sanguine."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**So I heard that people wanted Grell... there you go. Your going to hate me for the next chapter or so, but you guys know I'm not good at following the rules when it comes to 'good' characters. **

**Now then, **_******if you go to my profile, there is a pole. Once I finish Candles, the other fic I'm working at the time, I plan on starting up a new fic. The pole has four options, so if you could go and pick one, I would be very happy. If there is an issue with it, I will post it as a temporary chapter here, so that those having any problems con vote here in review form.**_

******That's all for right now dear ones. Remember Reviews= happy Raven + faster chapters. So please, review. Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it.**

******Arevwa my little biscuits,**

******Raven **


	8. Chapter 8-An Unsettling Event

**Hello everyone, Welcome to chapter eight! Welcome to where the story becomes as angsty as hell. As of last time we saw each other, Miser Grell was plotting something vile. So, prepare your butts and strap on your seat belts, shits about to hit the fan.**

**Squadala! **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**===6 weeks later===**

**-Ciel's POV-**

"Ciel love, I need you to walk up. The babies are hungry."

A loud groan left my throat as the drapes were drawn away from the large window at the side of the bed. Reluctantly pulling myself from the warm bed, My body stretched then shivered as the cool morning air wrapped around it. The lecherous eyes of my lover bore into my back, so I simply chose to ignore him. Like he said, the children were hungry and they always came first.

He snuggled up against my back, coiling his arms around me as he did, all the while shamelessly pressing his crotch against me.

"Love, now that your up, do you think we'll have enough time to have some fun before you feed the little ones?", he murmured huskily in my ear, his hand moving down to ghost the hem of my nightshirt along my thigh.

Chuckling slightly, I slipped away from him and moved over to the door of the bathroom.

"No dear, you remember my rule, don't you? Babies before anything else."

I pulled my bathrobe off of the hook on the lavatory door, then slipped it on.

"I'll see you in a bit love.". With that, I exited the room.

The nursery was quiet when I stepped inside, the triplets whimpering in their cribs, the sad noises increasing in volume when they laid their tear filled eyes on my form. Cooing at them, I picked up the two babies closest to me, Adrian and Azrael, them sat down in the rocking chair by the small, curtained window, and let them eat their breakfast.

The quiet suckling noises were soothing to my ears and slowly, I let my mind drift off in thought.

Elisabeth was suppose to be visiting today to take care of the babies while Alois and I were visited by the doctor. Yes, we have to have the doctor again. It would seem that I had caught a bit of a cold, but nothing serious. Just weird cravings, vomiting, and nausea.

The door to the nursery slammed open abruptly, startling me and the babies.

"I'm here!"

It would seem that Elisabeth had arrived.

"How are my precious little cousins doing?", the blond girl cooed at them. Ivory decided to answer her with a cute little 'nya'.

"Ciel, has she been fed yet?"

"No, not yet. I only have two nipples you know.", I answered with slight irritation settled in my voice.

The girl blushed at my statement and looked away in slight shame, choosing to entertain the hungry girl until her brothers were finished.

With the small girl's giggles echoing around the room I almost didn't notice that Adrian and Azrael were full and had slipped off of me. Elizabeth saw this and handed me Ivory, taking the two boys from my grasp then settling down in the other chair across from me, coddling and playing with them like she had Ivory.

The still happiness in the room vanished when the loud booming sound of a gunshot snapped Elisabeth and I back into the real world. The babies looked around in curiosity and fright at the deafening noise, completely oblivious of the worried looks that had taken place on mine and their aunt's faces.

The door burst open to reveal a tall, dark figure. I reached into the pocket of his housecoat, placing my hand over the loaded revolver.

Today was not going to be pleasant.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**~~~Sebastian's POV~~~**

The clean, fresh smelling air around the manor had seemed to set the tone for today's activities.

My young master and the Earl Trancy would wake up around eight am, according to their children's feeding schedules. After wards, they would be taken down stairs to eat breakfast, then the two of them would go back upstairs with the children to begin today's usual stack of paper work, taking the children with them.

It should have stayed like that. It should have been just another day.

I was in the kitchen heating the oven when I heard the widow next to me slide open, allowing an intruder entrance.

"Hello Bassy, my dear! Did you miss me?".

I sighed in aggravation, the red menace had returned.

"We have gone over this before Mrs. Sutcliff, I have never and never will miss your useless and annoying presence."

"So cold..."

"What do you want Grell?"

"I just wanted to see my beloved, after all, it is my off day so I thought might enjoy myself a little bit today."

Attempting to ignore him and his pestering aura, I turned away from him and continued preparing this mornings breakfast.

The croissants were almost done when the first gunshot rang out.

"What was that?", the shinigami asked, nervously looking around at the sudden noise.

His question went unnoticed as the faint scent of gun powder made its way into the air as the sound of running feet pounded into the manor, snapping me from my brief moment of shock. I had to check on the young master.

I allowed a bit of demonic instinct spill over into my calmer, more human side so that I could reach him faster. The red head stared shouting at me to pay attention to him as chemicals similar to adrenaline was released into my blood stream and I began to move, watching the walls of the manor blur by as I sped past, leaving him tailing along behind me.

Pushing the door open with haste, my form appeared in the doorway, startling the two teens in the room. My young master's eyes widened in panic at the sight of me, then relaxed as he saw it was only me.

"Sebastian, what's happening?", he asked in a troubled voice, silently clutching the little one in his arms closer to his body. The blond stood over the cribs and looked at me, fear glinting back at me without any sort or restraint, silently begging me to fix it.

"As of yet, I have no clue young master. All though, chances are that we are being attacked yet again by your enemies. Forgive me for saying this my lord, but you do have a horrible habit for attracting trouble."

The young earl just looked up at me with an unamused expression planted on his face.

The sound of loud panting came from behind me and it was easy to tell who it was.

"Finally caught up, have you?", I asked the exhausted mass of red flesh and cloth behind me.

"When did he get here? No, wait, why is he here in the first place?"

The red head just grinned, "I had to see my dearest Bassy of course!"

My young master just sighed, and shook his head at the death god's pathetic and shameful words of affection.

Another deafening gunshot resounded through the air, being followed my the screech of a wounded human.

Finnian.

"Sebastian, go. Go and end them.", the Phantomhive commanded, looking only at his children.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that my lord, you and the little ones need protection.", I replied.

"I can do it.", suggested the shinigami.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Sutcliff, but no one in this house hold trusts you, including myself. So, why would we want you to be appointed to such a job?"

"Do you really have another option?", he asked casually with an almost unnoticeable amount of irritation hidden in the back of his voice.

I turned to look at the young master, watching as he had an internal battle with himself over the two options he had. Yet again the sound of gunfire blasted through the air, sounding as if it's source was only just outside, giving my master a shove to hurry up and make his decision.

Eventually he came to a conclusion.

"Sebastian, get going. If he tries anything, I promise to call for you alright.", he paused for a moment to let it sink in, "Ensure that they do not return."

"Of course my lord, consider it done.", I muttered, internally forcing myself not to argue with his decision.

My body briskly turned and started toward the door when he spoke again and added to his order.

"And Sebastian, please make sure Alois stays in one piece, I would like to speak to the father of my children when these shenanigans are over.

Nodding once more to assure him that I had heard the second section of his command, I exited the door way, unknowingly giving fate yet another opportunity to torment my young lord.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**-Ciel's POV-**

The six of us sat there in the room alone for a few minutes after Sebastian left, Elizabeth playing with the babies to take her mind off the chaos that was without a doubt taking place outside while Grell sat in an unoccupied rocking chair with a thoughtful look settled on his face, a look that unnerved me.

Everything seemed to be going fairly well when I began to feel sick to my stomach, feeling the contents swirl and bubble, wanting to greet daylight again.

Quickly loosing the battle to keep it down, I shakily handed Ivory to Elizabeth before my body threw itself across the room in the direction of the diaper pail, hurling the inside of my stomach into the foul smelling bucket.

I hardly payed my ex-fiance's gasp of surprise any mind as the half digested chicken and boiled vegetables from last nights dinner came back to haunt me.

"Ciel!"

I coughed as the last bits of what I assumed to be carrot came back up, spitting out the sour mixture of the vegetable, stomach acid, and saliva. Sitting back on my heels, I glanced up at the blond girl and the shinigami, not really sure what to do at that point, unsure how to even explain it.

I noticed the red head's nostrils flare for a moment before a strange emotion pasted across his eyes, gone before I could really see what it was.

"Upset stomach, little Phantomhive?", he inquired, a frown set on his face.

"Yes actually, I thought that was quite obvious."

He sneered down at me with an oddly disgusted expression. What was that all about?

"That's enough of your sarcasm brat, I was just going to offer you a remedy to that stomach ache of yours.", he growled, holding out a small vial filled with a baby pink liquid.

I gazed at the strange liquid with heavy suspicion; Sebastian already didn't trust him or his actions, who really knew what was in that vial?

I was about ready to refuse the remedy when another wave of nausea hit me like a train, turning my decision on an 180 degree pivet. I snatched the glass from his had and downed it, not giving myself another opportunity to change my mind.

I wiped the remains from my lips and waited for it to kick in. Sure enough, the ache soon disappeared. A small smile found it's place on my lips, and I pushed myself up off of the ground, slightly nodding at the shinigami in thanks then going over to the edge of the cribs, watching the now sleeping babies.

As the bangs from outside became less frequent, I wondered what was taking Sebastian so long. It had been at least fifteen minutes since he had left.

I noticed that the stomach ache from earlier was slowly returning, Grell must have only given me something to stave off the pain temporarily until Sebastian came back to treat it properly, so I ignored it.

As the pain became more prominent, I was forced to sit down again, panting as the pain wracked throughout my body.

And then, I felt something snap inside of me and I screamed. It was worse than anything I had ever experienced, the feeling competed and won against when I was kidnapped and the torture that followed. It was worse than being ripped away from my mother and father and I still had no clue what it was.

"ALOIS!", forced it's self from my throat. It was the only thing that ran through my mind.

The door slammed open, revealing two figures.

Looking up hesitantly, I met my lover's eyes and silently pleaded with him to help me. The look snapped him into action, his body rushing over to me and pulling me close to him.

"Hannah! Hannah, where are you when we need you, damn it!"

The she demon appeared swiftly, taking only one look at me before scooping me up and taking me out of the room, gesturing for Alois and Elizabeth to stay with the babies.

As we left the room, I heard the words, "What did you do?", fall in sync from both Alois' and Sebastian's lips.

We arrived at the Master's chamber's quickly, and Hannah laid me down softly onto the mattress before she turned and locked he door behind her. The woman ripped the bathrobe from my body before she laid her hand onto my stomach, scrunching her eyebrows together in concentration as she did.

Seconds later her eyes widened, that was all I saw before My body went through another shock wave of pain. Hannah pulled a vial from her pocket, unstopping it before coaxing me to reluctantly drink it.

Not even seconds later, the pain was gone. Hannah laid her hands on my stomach again, sighing after a few seconds. I couldn't tell what had her in such a state.

The two of us sitting in a silent daze, both of us lost in our own train of thought. Eventually though, Hannah decided to speak.

"Young Earl, are you aware of what just transpired?"

"With me, or outside?"

"With you young Earl, I'm sure that either your mate or your butler will fill you in later on what happened earlier.", she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, "Young Earl, I regret to inform you of this but, I must."

"Please, just spit it out already."

She sighed again.

"Young earl, you are pregnant again."

My heart stopped. Again? Already? But, then-

"What was the pain I was experiencing?"

"You were expecting another set of triplets, the pain you experienced was feeling the miscarriage of one of the babies."

A numb feeling washed over me. I looked down at my still flat stomach and encircled my arms around it.

"How?"

"You unknowingly consumed an abortion liquid, most likely given to you by the shinigami."

"..."

"Young Earl, would you like me to get your lover and children."

I just nodded dumbly.

She gave me a sad look before getting up off of the bed and walking to the door.

It was supposed to be just another day.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**-Grell's POV-**

Who knew they could get that angry?

I sat crouched on the floor with an enraged demon and a pissed off blond standing over me, not the best situation to be in.

They kept throwing insults and curses mixed in with questions at me, not making very much sense at all.

I took the opportunity to leave when one of the mini brats screamed for it's mother, drawing the males attention away from me, and giving me time to slip out of the window, leaping and hitting the ground running.

The Phantomhive grounds looked like a battle field, smoke coming out of small craters in the ground while bodies or severed limbs were strewn about randomly.

Upon reaching the woods, I spotted the leader of the gang along with some of his cronies leaning against a small group of trees, all of them looking terrified out their wits and bore than a little battered.

One of them spotted me and pointed in my direction with an angry expression on his face.

"Hey, your the one who sent us down into this hell hole!", he shouted furiously.

"I did nothing. I simply offered you payment in exchange for a service, the main objective which you failed miserably at. You wanted the payment and would do anything to get it."

"We lost most of our best men because of you."

"That is my problem, how, again?"

"Do you even realize what we went through?"

"Yes, actually. Now then, as you stated before, I cost you some things that will take you some time to replace. You did, after all, give me the distraction I needed, even though neither of us got to do what we needed to do."

"Your actually going to pay?"

"Think of it more of as a reward... your _eternal_ reward."

A look of confusion danced across all of their faces only to be replaced by horror quickly as I swung my scythe above my head.

Oh yes, they had earned their reward.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hey, remember what I said last chapter. I warned you about this! No, don't you dare look at me so accusingly, it's only going to get worse you know! **

**__****Once again, I desperately need you all to go to my profile, and vote on the pole. Once I finish Candles, the other fic I'm currently working at the time, I plan on starting up a new fan fic. The pole has four options, so if you could go and pick one, I would be very happy. If there is an issue with it, I will post it as a temporary chapter here, so that those having any problems can vote here in review form.**

**A pleasant evening, or morning or night, to you my little ones and remember, reviews and feedback from you guys are what keeps me motivated to keep writing, and the more motivation I get, the less time it takes to type something up! I read each and every one of them, never forget that.**

**Bye bye,**

**Raven has sunk into the floor and disappeared.**


End file.
